Unexpected love
by deletethisaccountdammit13
Summary: Kyoya makes Kaoru stay after clubs to help clean up a mess. When Kaoru makes Kyoya fall asleep he's trapped with a more romantic Shadow King. What will happen? Will they fall in love? Rated T for time shifts. I don't own the characters, I'm not as creative. Completed, sequel is up!
1. Chapter 1

AN:Heyo, so I'm making a new fic! Yay! KyoKao (Ouran) this is it~ Woot woot.

I'm lame...

SOOOOOOO~

* * *

"Kaoru?"

The less malicious twin looked up from the ground. He saw his black haired senpai, Kyoya, staring down at him.

"Yes, Kyoya-senpai?"

"I need your help cleaning up the mess your twin made with Tamaki. There's tea all over the place because of them. They ran out of here the minute clubs was over." Kyoya pushed up his glasses, Kaoru could see the flash from Kyoya's glasses.

"Eh? Kyoya-senpai why me?! Hikaoru made the mess!" Kaoru stood up, palms on the table.

"Because he's YOUR twin. You should've stopped him."

Kaoru smiled and shrugged. "Sure, anything you ask _mommy._ "

"Do you want to die?" Kyoya replied, but somewhere deep down inside he felt a heart skip beat.

"I was just kidding, jeez senpai." Kaoru stood up and grabbed napkins from the kitchen. He began to wipe the tea from the ground, feeling the stare of the older man. He felt uneasy.

Kyoya cleared his throat, looking away from Kaoru to stare outside the window. Tamaki and Hikaoru were still running around the courtyard, with Mitsukuni and Mori watching. Haruhi was reading a book about the ancient Greeks. Most likely for a class project.

"A little help, Kyoya?" Kyoya was brought back to earth by Kaoru's voice.

"Why should I help you? Your brother did it all."

"Because I'll make more of a mess probably, oops." Kaoru droppedall the napkins in the puddle by 'accident'.

And so the older man began to wipe up the mess with the more innocent of the twins. He sat next to Kaoru.

Kyoya once again stared at the younger of the two, noticing how his hair went over his one eye that day. How it shined brightly in the lights. How soft it looked.

He almost wanted to touch Kaoru's hair.

"Done, can I go home now?"

"We still need to set up for tomorrow, will you help me with that?"

Kaoru sighed, and leaned his head on Kyoya's lap. Just for annoying him, of course. Kaoru would never do that in any romantic faction or friendly way. Only for disturbance.

"Five minutes of a nap, then I'll start working. Okay senpai?" Kaoru closed his eyes, nestling into Kyoya's legs.

"Get off. I will have my men take everything away from you-" Kyoya stopped when he heard the twin's breathing get softer, indicating he was asleep. "You fell asleep quickly. You're uncomfortable, get up."

No answer from the sleeping host.

Kyoya sighed and smiled a small smile. He closed his eyes, leaning back.

"Sure, a small break won't kill us."

He, then, felt uncomfortable. His legs felt stiff, and he couldn't move them.

He sat up again, lifting Kaoru to sit on his lap and laid down again. Very unlike him, but he was tired from a long day. Hugging the younger host, he closed his eyes.

~Time for a time shift~

Kaoru woke up in Kyoya's arms, an odd position for him. He never expected to be sleeping next to him.

"Senpai? Can you let go of mee-ah!"

Kyoya was glaring at the poor boy, the boy who woke him up. The boy who was struggling to leave, taking his pillow away.

"Senpai, come on you're making me uncomfortable- hey let go!" Kyoya nuzzled his head into Kaoru's neck.

"You're comfortable." Kyoya mumbled, closing his eyes again. "Anyway, it's your fault for bringing up the idea of a break, I fell asleep and now I'm tired."

"S-senpai that tickles when you talk." Kaoru let out a laugh and squirmed under Kyoya. He started to feel as if he should give up and let the older host sleep.

"Calm down, I'm not going to hurt you. I just want to sleep. Let me sleep Kaoru. You forget that I have information on you that I can tell the whole school; you're going to be still."

Kaoru nodded, laying flat on the ground. _Stupid Kyoya,_ he thought. _I have to stay here and just wait for you to finish sleeping. That's going to take forever._

Kyoya closed his eyes, and after an hour he woke up and looked at the boy in his arms. The small, blushing host; cuddling up against him.

"Kaoru?"

"Oh, so you're awake Kyoya? Can you let go of me now, it was weird to see you so cuddly. I never imagined you were the type to hug and cuddle with me."

"Shut up Kaoru."

"Almost if you had feelings for me-"

Kaoru was cut off by a kiss from Kyoya. He slowly kissed back, putting a hand on the older host's cheek.

Kyoya pulled away, looking at a blushing Kaoru.

"Almost as if I have feelings for you?" Kyoya smirked.

"Hey, don't tease me, senpai. It's not nice!" Kaoru stood up and started setting up for the next day.

 _Well, if he thinks it's teasing I might as well prove it._ Kyoya thought, before standing up and setting up for the next day.

~Time for a time shift~

"So this is our theme? Cool." Kaoru looked around the room, smiling.

"Yeah, it is. Go home and get some rest." Kyoya patted Kaoru's head, leaving the younger male blushing.

"Fine. Whatever. He's acting weird today." Kaoru exited, wondering what tomorrow would bring.

* * *

AN: Um...yeah, tell me if you want more chapters of this one. I may write more anyway!


	2. Chapter 2

AN: Writing more anyway, because I can!

I figured out I was spelling Hikaru incorrectly.

I accidentally deleted all of this and freaked out and now I'm rewriting it.

* * *

"I'm sorry Kaoru. I really am. Tamaki made Haruhi blush and she smiled. It's so difficult to see her like that, I had to attack!"

"Haruhi and Tamaki are dating, you need to get over it Hikaru. I just had to clean up your mess and set up for tomorrow."

Kaoru and Hikaru were on their way to the host club. Kaoru looked up at the clouds. He usually saw boring old clouds but today he saw tea and...was that Kyoya's face? He shook his head and tried to forget Kyoya. He kept thinking about the kiss, how soft Kyoya's lips were and how tightly he hold him. He shook his head once more.

"You sure you're okay? Did Kyoya do anything to you?"

"No, not at all." _He's not going to take it well when I tell him Kyoya-senpai kissed me._ Kaoru thought, turning away."He acted tired and fell asleep that was it. He's scary when he's asleep-"

"Who's scary?"

The twins jumped, both turning towards the voice. They saw Kyoya standing there with his notebook in his hand. Kaoru quickly looked away while Hikaru stared.

"N-no one, senpai." Kaoru mumbled. He sounded almost like one of the girls who confessed to them in junior high, Hikaru noted. One that was turned down.

Then he remembered.

~Time for a memory~

 _"Hikaru, will you always be my brother and accept me?"_

 _"Of course, Kaoru. What's up."_

 _"I'm...I'm gay. I know you're straight but I am gay and there's someone I like. Proves we're different, huh?"_

 _"Who is it?"_

 _"..."_

 _"Kaoru?"_

 _"I-I can't say. I just want you to know I'm gay and I'm in love with him. He's older than us, so I have no chance but I want you to be the first to hear. You always talk about Haruhi so I wanted you to know I'm in love with our senpai.""_

~And memory is over~

(AN: I always sing those messages in the '~~'. I don't know why)

It dawned on Hikaru his twin was in love with Kyoya. Kaoru's blush and unsteady-self showed how he felt. Hikaru was confused. Why Kyoya? He wasn't that cute, even if Hikaru was straight he could tell if someone looked nice or not. Kyoya wasn't that hot. Mori was cute, Hunny was adorable, Tamaki...let's skip him. Did Kyoya know the twin liked him?

"Kaoru, would you mind helping me set up for tomorrow later? I hope no one makes a mess today."

"Y-yeah, me too."

"We can both help set up if you want-"

"No. I just need Kaoru." Kyoya interrupted, ruffling the more innocent one's hair.

Kaoru blushed, looking down.

 _No. He doesn't like him back does he?_ Hikaru looked at Kyoya, seeing a soft smile that was rare from the shadow king. It was aimed at Kaoru. _Oh...oh my he does, doesn't he?_ Hikaru mentally freaked out. Was his little brother (little by a couple minutes) finally going to have a boyfriend?

"Got it." Kaoru nodded, starting to walk to the club room.

"Hikaru, you've noticed haven't you?" Kyoya stared at Kaoru, still talking to the older twin. "How I feel about your brother?"

"Yeah, pretty sure he's the only one who thinks you're joking. You're serious about him, right? If not, I'll kill you."

"Of course I am, very serious."

Hikaru nodded, running to catch up with his brother.

Kyoya walked slowly, managing to get to the club room with them. Inside, Tamaki was bothering Haruhi about something. It seemed she finished her sentence when they got it, because Tamaki went into an emo corner. She turned to her fellow hosts.

"Oh, hey guys. Hunny and Mori are a bit caught up at university, so they said start without them. It looks lovely in here, I heard you and Kaoru spent yesterday working on the designs, right Kyoya?"

Kyoya nodded, writing something in his notebook. He glanced at Kaoru and wrote another thing down.

"Kyoya-senpai, are you confessing to Kaoru soon?" Haruhi asked, looked up at the megane. She made sure Kaoru wasn't in ear shot of her.

"Ehhh?! What's this?!" Tamaki ran up to Kyoya. "You like-"

Haruhi covered Tamaki's mouth quickly. "Yes, he likes him. He doesn't know yet." She whispered.

"Jeez, my brother's shy enough to admit he has feelings for Kyoya. He probably thinks it'll be a joke-"

"Are we gossiping?" Kaoru walked over the the circle. "What is it this time?"

"Nothing at all, you'll help me set everything up later, right?" Kyoya smiled, he took note of what Hikaru said about thinking it's a joke.

"S-sure, got it."

"Well, let's get ready to welcome the ladies!" Tamaki smiled, and everyone quickly got in position, awaiting their costumers.

As Kyoya stole glances at the kinder twin, Kaoru felt as if someone was watching him.

~TIME SHIFT TIME~

"Kaoru? I enjoy your help."

"Thanks, I guess."

Kaoru looked at Kyoya. Kyoya was closer than he was five seconds ago. He bit his lip, then the events of the day before came back. Kyoya kissing him, just to shut him up. Then the thoughts of self doubt returned to Kaoru. He started to note they were happening more than usual, some which told him to hurt himself.

 _He's kidding. No one would feel attracted to you. You're not important._

Those were his thoughts. He wondered if he needed help sometimes, but he never did. Kaoru was too scared of being hated-being isolated from everyone else if he saw a therapist or someone. He was scared he'd be thought of as a freak.

"Kaoru, I enjoy your company." Kyoya put a hand on Kaoru's.

 _He's faking it all, he dislikes you actually. He's just too kind to tell you the truth. Even if it is Kyoya, he's not telling you he actually hates you and wishes you were dead._

"I've fallen for you, it's your fault I love you. I wish you wouldn't have to flirt with your twin, but it is good for business. I wish it was me."

 _He sounds awkward._

"Sorry, I don't flirt often." Kyoya smiled a bit, kissing his forehead. "I want to know if you're free this weekend?"

Kaoru looked up, the thoughts of Kyoya playing him halted for a minute.

"Okay, yeah I am. I-I can hang out. What day?"

"How about Friday night?" Kyoya leaned against the wall, pushing up his glasses. He smiled.

"Sure. Yeah, let's go out this Friday."

* * *

AN: Tada! Chapter two~

Hehe~ Thanks for reading!


	3. Chapter 3

AN: HI!

* * *

"So this is where we're going?"

"You dropped this responsibility on me, senpai."

 _Oh no, what if he hates me because I failed my job of this date._

"I didn't expect you to choose a commoners computer store. I have that computer." Kyoya said pointed to the Pineapple. "Tell me Kaoru, where would you rather be?"

"I don't know, I want you to be happy."

 _What if he hates me because I'm a failure._

"I am happy. I'm happy when it benefits me, and you being happy is benefiting me."

Kyoya put his hand on Kaoru's shoulder, a slight smile. The flash from his glasses let off as he took Kaoru out of the computer shop. He took him to a commoners water park. He thought the twin would have more fun in a busy place, rather than a quiet store. He had no idea if Kaoru would enjoy it, he held his breath (something he has never done before). He had no idea if this was a proper date.

"Wow, it's so crowded! Look at the lines! Let's go on that-no wait that one! This is beautiful! Kyoya, will you go on that water slide with me?" Kaoru smiled, pulling Kyoya to one water slide, laughing. He madesure Kyoya rode with him.

Kyoya smiled at the boy.

"Why are we here, Hikaru?"

"Well, I wanna see how Kyoya takes care of my brother. If he doesn't I'll kill him."

Haruhi sighed. "Of course."

Tamaki was taken back by the commoners water park. He had to hold back everything in his power to run around. He didn't want Haruhi to be mad at him (again).

"Hika-chan, are you jealous of Kyo-chan?" Hunny tugged Hikaru's arm.

"No. I'm just hoping he's okay. Kyoya might use his power against him, or force him to do something he doesn't like. What if he hurts my little brother? I'll stop it now and kill him!" Hikaru clenched his fist, starting to walk over to Kyoya. He was assuming the worst.

"No." Mori said, grabbing Hikaru's shirt.

"It looks like Kaoru is making Kyoya do things he doesn't want to." Haruhi pointed at the pair.

"Hm, Kaoru? Are you getting hungry?"

Kaoru looked down, nodding. "Yeah, I am." He smiled a bit, looking up at Kyoya.

"I know it's not much, but we could grab commoners food?"Kyoya looked at the stands of food around the park. "Anything look good to you?"

"Let's try cheap food! I wanna see you eat commoners food!" Kaoru pulled him to a small cart serving grilled octopus.

Kaoru held it to Kyoya's mouth, waiting for him to try it. He had a huge grin across his face, obviously hoping it will bring his senpai embarrassment. "Try it, Kyoya!"

Kyoya took a bite, smiling. "You should try."

Kaoru tried it. "It tastes weird!" He laughed.

"It tasted better when you fed me." Kyoya smiled a bit more, a real shadow king smile. "How about I feed it to you?"

Kaoru blushed slightly, nodding.

Kyoya held it out for him, and Kaoru took a bite.

"I-It tasted better that way."

Kyoya smiled. "Good, then I was right."

"Thanks for taking me out, Kyoya. I know I was suppose to find the place but-"

"You're fine, Kaoru. Trust me I couldn't be happier. I've turned into a real sap for you."

 _He's lying._

"Kaoru? You okay? You seem out of it."

"Huh? Oh yeah, I'm fine." Kaoru snapped back from his thoughts. "What's up?"

"It's getting late, want me to take you home?"

"Oh. Yeah, thanks Kyoya!"

Kaoru smiled, grabbing Kyoya's hand and let Kyoya's driver take him home.

Kaoru noticed in the car Kyoya was writing in his note book. Kaoru only had one thought; the voices wouldn't go away.

"So did their date end?" Hunny asked, climbing on Mori's back.

"Yeah." Mori said.

"Kaoru seemed off, is something happening at home Hikaru?" Haruhi turned to the older twin.

"He's been off lately and he won't tell me what's up. I'm getting worried about him. I'm hoping Kyoya can find out what's wrong."

"Have you tried a therapist?"

"Huh? Haruhi that's crazy we have personal doctors-"

"I mean a feelings person, brain health."

"Oh, no we haven't. He doesn't share things with people often, he stopped sharing everything with me."

Haruhi nodded, mumbling about how Kaoru should see a therapist. Hikaru dismissed it, saying his brother was fine.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Kyoya?"

"Are you okay?"

"Yes."

"Have a good night."

With a quick kiss, Kyoya watched Kaoru go inside.

* * *

AN: Tada~ Yeah, so chapter three.

Cool~


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Well, hello my dearies. Sorry it's been a bit.**

 **Hehe, got into a show.. eheheh sorry... well anyway.**

 **I was thinking about making a thing for me, M. My life almost, don't worry I won't be TOO much of a Mary Sue, hehe.**

 **I'm kidding of course...I can't find love for my life...hahahahahahahathere'sareallycutegirlandshe'sstraighthahahahahahahahahaha**

 **WHO CARES!**

 **Anyway, more important. My brother has a blog! You should check it out! *points at my one fan* Haha! He's cool, I write for it too! Here's the link, if you want: 10707**

 **Now, to the story.**

* * *

"Hm? What is it?"

Kyoya looked down at the second year, Haruhi. He raised an eyebrow at her, she was looking a bit annoyed. Again.

"Is it just me or does Kaoru look a bit more chipper?"

Kyoya glanced at his boyfriend, and indeed he was cheerier than usual.

"Yes, why is that bad?"

"It's not, it's just..aren't you worried? The girls seem more interested in his and Hikaru's act."

Kyoya looked fully at the twins, hiding his jealousy well. He felt it boil inside him.

~Meanwhile, at the other side of the room~

"Our mom said we were inseparable as babies. We always slept together in cribs, stuffed animals couldn't even separate us. We would make our parents sleep on the edges of the bed so Hikaru and I could sleep in the middle together." Kaoru said, snaking his arm around his twin.

"He was such a crybaby, he'd freak out if I wasn't holding him." Hikaru put his hand on Kaoru's cheek.

"Hikaru! You said you wouldn't tell people! That's embarrassing.." Kaoru blushed, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru." Hikaru kissed his brother's cheek opposite to his hand.

Hikaru heard Kyoya's pen snap in half, he glanced at the megane. He could see the demon inside of Kyoya escaping, as he feared his safety from Kyoya. He shivered, then looked at Kaoru. "Kaoru, please don't be mad at me."

"I-I forgive you, Hikaru." Kaoru had a little help with the tears that welled in his eyes; he smiled, hugging his brother. He heard the girls gasp and squeal. He remembered why he didn't enjoy the company of the girls from this school. Haruhi was the only sane one. The men weren't as host-crazed, so Kaoru seemed to prefer them. And if he had a host who was his boyfriend, it meant even less host-crazed. Kyoya happened to be a fellow host, and an attractive one for that matter. Kyoya didn't lust after both twins, or after different hosts. He could be Kyoya's angel. Or devil, for that matter.

He wasn't very heavenly.

"Kaoru? You okay?"

Kaoru snapped out of his daydream, of why he loved Kyoya. One of the girls who requested him was waving her hand in his face.

"Oh, sorry. I had something on my mind. I guess it was your beautiful self." Kaoru smiled a bright smile.

The girls all blushed a deep blush. They felt their hearts thump, threatening to burst out of their chests. Kyoya wanted to shoo them off, and take Kaoru away from the girls who threatened to take his beloved away. He didn't share this though, he simply smiled, writing something in his book.

This was helping sales, at least.

"Kao-chan is very popular today." Hunny said, looking up from his cake. He found time during university to go be a host. He swung his legs as the girls fangirled over his cuteness. "Did something happen with him?"

"Mommy, did you and that devilish twin do anything during your-"

Haruhi covered Tamaki's mouth. "Zip. It."

"Eh, is Kyoya dating Kaoru?" One girl looked up.

"Ehhh?!" Renge ran over, grabbing Haruhi's arm. "What is this?! A forbidden love between Kaoru and his senpai, why it's so lovely I COULD EAT THREE BOWLS OF RICE!"

"N-no, they're not." Tamaki said, shaking his head, unaware if either came out yet. "I was making sure they didn't do anything when Kyoya tutored Kaoru. Kaoru may have been rude to Kyoya-"

Kyoya hit Tamaki's head with his book. "No, he didn't. We studied for a bit and Kaoru learned a lot." _About locations for dates at least. Honestly, what was he so worried about?_ Kyoya was mildly concerned for his boyfriend's mental health. He wondered if Kaoru did need to see someone.

"Aww, I was really hoping they would...hm, well that won't stop the fanfiction!" Renge smirked, sitting down, writing in a computer, which the others believed were plots for said fictions.

"But did he?" Tamaki whispered, smiling.

"No, Kaoru acted kindly. He's not as bad as you think, they only like bothering you. I set them straight."

"Or in Kaoru's case, gay." Haruhi whispered, turning to tea.

She was aware she wasn't funny, she just enjoyed the thought of that.

"Hm? Haru-chan?"

"Oh, nothing. It's something we enjoy, puns."

"That...wasn't a pun.." Tamaki grew worried about his girlfriend. She couldn't even understand puns.

The poor little commoner.

~Time for a time shift~

"Kyoya? What's up?"

"Hm, oh, nothing. I had to see girls throw themselves all over you. That's all, not much besides that."

"Kyoya-senpai." Kaoru looked down. "I'm sorry, did I make you mad?"

"No, it's not your fault Kaoru. It's your job."

Kaoru nodded. "Can I make it up later? A date? You can choose the location, I'll just try to entertain you."

"Of course. Kaoru, how are you doing with your health?"

"I'm very healthy, I grew another inch too-"

"I mean with your brain, is that okay?"

"..."

Kaoru looked down, biting his tongue. Should he tell Kyoya the truth or hide it all behind a lie? He didn't know what to do. He looked at his boyfriend, who had an eyebrow raised and concern in his eyes. "I-I'm fine-"

"Liar." Kyoya squeezed his cheeks, stretching them. "You aren't fine at all, it took you approximately one minute and thirty five seconds. You were lying."

Kaoru opened his mouth, wanting to object. He just closed it, and nodded. He sighed. "No, I'm not doing well and I don't know why. I have a perfect life and a perfect family, I have perfect friends. I'm just not happy, is that selfish? I feel selfish saying this, I must be awful."

"Not selfish at all, you could have a chemical imbalance or maybe you had a traumatic experience. It's not selfish, you may need help. I can find someone for you, if you'd like."

Kaoru shook his head. "I don't want to, I'm fine. I'll be fine."

"You sure?"

"...yes."

Kyoya nodded, but was already planning to find someone for Kaoru.


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: Hey, it's M. Who cares? This is going to be a bit short, sorry.**

* * *

"Kyoya, I hate you. This is our date? Therapy?!"

"Yeah, it's all for the best. I think it will do you a favor, plus it's a family run therapy session. It will help us know if he's a good doctor."

"Of course, it benefits you."

"Your health benefits me. Now, come on. Give him a try. He'll be able to hear everything you want to say, and hopefully be able to help."

Kaoru grumbled something inaudible and walked through the door. He saw a man sitting there, glasses propped on his nose, and of course crossed legs. Kaoru wanted to say he was being so typical, but decided not to insult the person who was telling Kyoya about him. For all he knew the therapist would lie and say he was insane. He would be sent to the insane asylum forever.

"Hitachinn? Kaoru Hitachiin?" The doctor looked up, raising an eyebrow. "Sit down, tell me. Were you ever abused?"

"No."

"Ever abused anyone else?"

"Not really, I mean people mistake me for my twin all the time, don't care which is which." Kaoru looked down. "Yet when they can tell they choose Hikaru over me. He's more outgoing, too. I mean, I'm more sensible to them, but Hikaru is more...he's grown since our first year. He knows how to throw parties now, he knows how to flirt, he knows how to do anything he pleases. I still, I don't know, think I'm trash."

"Ah, well you feel like your brother is better than you?"

"Not feel, I know."

"Have you heard any voices?"

"No, of course not!"

"Uh-huh. What about suicidal thoughts?"

"No." _Not yet._

"That's good, we got to you in time. How about times where you blanked out? Where you were someone else?"

"Nah."

"Okay, good. Do you hate your life?"

"No, I live a pretty nice life."

"I think you have anxiety, but we can't detect that from one session. This is a form, fill it out. Honestly, too."

Kaoru did, biting his lip. He felt as if his whole life and career depended on this. He bit his lip harder. He handed it to the doctor.

 _He's under Kyoya. He can't say or do anything that will upset me. He is Kyoya's dads worker._

"You can go, for now. I understand Kyoya is taking you for a treat since he brought you here."

Kaoru nodded, standing and walking to Kyoya.


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: Honestly, do I need these still?**

 **Also, watch Clone High. Holy shit, I want to cry because the season finale. This'll be 590-600 words. Guitar practice.**

* * *

"Honestly, Kyoya-senpai, that was awful! I hate talking to people like that, I don't know him. Why does he get to know all about my personal life?" Kaoru was sitting with Kyoya, eating an ice cream cone (of course made by the richest milk from the richest cow). He leaned on Kyoya's shoulder, sighing. He didn't care if people saw, he didn't know about Kyoya though, so he sat up straight.

Kyoya frowned at the loss of Kaoru cuddling. "Well, it's important to make sure you're not going to do anything you'd regret, I'd rather not lose a host. It'd be bad for business." Kyoya silently cursed himself for saying that, he was used to only caring about work he forgot how to say it was for Kaoru. "Is the ice cream all right?"

Kaoru lifted the cone to Kyoya. "Try it." Kyoya glanced at him, raising an eyebrow. He, then, smiled a very small smile and took a bite out of it. "It's quite good." Kyoya wiped his face with a napkin, then Kaoru's. "Such a mess, honestly."

"Kyoya!" Kaoru squirmed, closing his eyes. He did not enjoy this.

"Would you rather I lick the ice cream off you?"

Kaoru felt his face turn red, he stayed still, not making a sound. He, then, nodded very slowly. Kyoya smirked, and licked the ice cream off his cheeks and lips (much to Kaoru's(and my audience's) surprise). "K-kyoya, it's gone now. You can stop."

Kyoya pulled away, smiling his little smirk. He was quite happy at his blushing boyfriend. "I'm sure there's more on you."

Kaoru blushed, taking another bite of his ice cream before kissing Kyoya. This surprised Kyoya, but it never upset him. He shared the kiss with him. Soon, Kaoru pulled away for air. "I love you, Kyoya." Kaoru said, smiling again.

"I love you too." Kyoya said, pulling him closer. "When Tamaki said he wanted you to join our club, I was surprised you said yes. I thought you'd hate it in this club."

"Something stupid he said, about Hikaru and I. Him mentioning you were in the club didn't hurt either."

"Who knew you'd be that cliche?" Kyoya said.

"I'm being serious, Kyoya! I love you a lot, and it's unfair we have to hide it from our school. It's unfair!"

"I know it is, I know." Kyoya sighed, rubbing Kaoru's back. "I wish it didn't have to be like this. I'm going to university soon, and then we'll be able to come out."

"But your dad, the company. Kyoya you can't-"

"I don't need the company, my brothers were going to get it anyway."

"O-of course. I just thought you really wanted that company, you would be able to prove to your dad you deserved the company. That you shined above your brothers and I doubt being openly gay will help so maybe you shouldn't tell him. What if it ends badly? What if he hits you again or disowns you or-"

"I'll be fine. Don't worry Kaoru."

Kaoru nodded, but kept on talking of the worries he had for Kyoya.

Kyoya ignored them. He took Kaoru home, once more, and kissed him goodnight.


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: HOLY SHIT IT'S BEEN A MONTH! HAHAHAHA! OKAY I'M BACK! OKAY LET'S DO THIS!**

 **Look I have 9 followers and I'm scared you all left but whatever I love you all because jesus.**

* * *

"Tell me everything!"

Kaoru just stepped through the door and Hikaru was staring, grinning like the devil he was. "And don't skip around, or sum it up. I want every detail of you two. Even if it's sex, Kaoru. I want all the details!"

"Nothing, we ate ice cream and we kissed a couple times." _And he sent me to the therapists._ Kaoru thought, blushing. He couldn't get Kyoya out of his mind right now. He was happy and all but he couldn't believe what happened. Why did he send him again? He cared about him? He felt he wasn't feeling great? Why again?

"Ohhhh, nothing else happened? No sex?"

"NO!"

"I was only asking."

Kaoru pouted, falling on his bed. He sighed, hugging the blankets close. All he wanted was to be asleep, and he needed that. He had a very long day, and was emotionally and physically exhausted. The therapist tired him the most, telling secrets he would never share with anyone else. He felt regret as he remembered what he said about his brother and such. He gulped.

"Kaoru? Want any food?" Hikaru asked, sighing.

"Nah, I'm just tired. I'll eat later. Promise."

"Okay, just get some rest."

Kaoru closed his eyes.

~Meanwhile~

"KYOYA! BEST FRIEND! HARUHI AND I BROUGHT CAKES!"

"I-I made them."

Haruhi and Tamaki stood in front of Kyoya. Haruhi was holding small cakes she made, Tamaki hugging his 'best friend'.

"What. do. you. want. ?." Kyoya twitched.

"We want to know about the big date of course!" Tamaki gave a thumbs up to his 'best friend' and sat on the ground. Haruhi gave Kyoya the cakes, mumbling "I didn't want to bother you but he did."

"Thanks Haruhi. I can know you wouldn't do this like he would." Kyoya sighed, rubbing his face.

"Of course, he's so immature."

"I'm here!" Tamaki pipped up, smiling. The lovable idiot didn't frown, even when his girlfriend and 'best friend' were talking badly about him in his own face.

"O-of course, senpai."

"I'm your boyfriend, not senpai!"

"Yeah, yeah."

"My date was fine, I got ice cream with him and we had a lovely time." Kyoya felt the therapist part was a bit personal and Kaoru's business.

He wasn't evil.

"Also, you both know I don't care for sweets so head home. I have work to do."

"Of course, come on Tamaki." Haruhi grabbed her boyfriend, pulling him away (while Tamaki whined). Kyoya sighed and sat down on his bed. He closed his eyes, taking off his glasses and putting them beside his bed. He laid back, sighing, and let sleep overcome him.

For the first time in awhile, he felt relaxed. He felt at peace, and not overworked.

He felt happy.

* * *

 **AN: *Sighs* sorry it's short, I've been struggling with ideas. I want to kill off characters (I do well with angst).**

 **I can't, but I want to.**

 ***Sighs again, as M takes off their glasses* Have a great night.**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: ...You weren't suppose to actually enjoy my stories.**

 **Oh god oh god what do I do?**

 **THERE ARE THIRTEEN OF YOU NOW!**

 **NOW I ACTUALLY HAVE TO WRITE WELL! I LIKED MY SHITTY STORY IDEA BUT NOW I HAVE TO MAKE IT BETTER!**

 ***Pterodactyl noises***

 **Okay, story then.**

 **AhemwhydidyoufollowmystoryI'mconfusedohgodwhy*morenoises***

* * *

 _"K-kyoya."_

 _Kaoru was on his boyfriend's bed, pinned under him. He felt his cheeks heat up. His senpai had him where he wanted._

"Kaoru?"

Kaoru sat up, sweat around him. Hikaru was looking at him weirdly, unaware of his brother's dreams.

He was also unaware that his brother was about to get laid in his dream, and he was pissed off. "What do you want?" Kaoru snapped at his twin. He looked and sounded pissed off. Hikaru smirked and shrugged. "Gonna be late for school if I don't wake you up. You'd miss your precious boyfriend then." He sneaked off out of the room, laughing. Kaoru felt himself blush, and shift uncomfortably. He needed to take a shower, a very cold one.

~Time for a time shift~

"Oh, hi Kaoru. Hikaru."

Haruhi was standing in front of the twins, currently holding her boyfriend's hand. Hikaru frowned at the sight.

"Hey Haruhi, did you know when the king was five he used to pee on his desks in class? They got replaced everyday but still."

Haruhi mumbled something about that being gross and 'damn rich people'. Kaoru laughed nervously as Tamaki yelled about shady twins.

"Hey, Haruhi? Could I ask a question?"

Haruhi looked up, seeing Kyoya standing over her.

"Oh, sure senpai. One second." she picked up her bag and let go of her arguing boyfriend's hand. She followed Kyoya a bit away from the group. "What's wrong?" she asked.

"You know commoner things, Kaoru likes those. You're going to help me find a gift for him."

"Oh, sure. A nice little date gift. I get those from Tamaki all the time, but he thinks I like things I don't." Haruhi sighed. "Do you know what he'd like?"

Kyoya didn't answer.

"Oh, wow. Okay, then we'll have to start from square one. Let's buy him many things, one of them has-"

"You sound a lot like Tamaki, Haruhi."

Haruhi frowned. "Don't remind me."

~time for another time shift, holy crap~

"How about this?" Kyoya looked at a circle-like thing. "Is this a commoner toy?"

"Uh, yeah. That's a hula-hoop. Kids use it for fun, you have to move your-never mind, don't get that. There are plenty charms though. I think he'd like a good luck charm more than anything here. Like maybe a dream catcher." Haruhi shrugged. "There's also-"

"I think he'll enjoy a dream catcher. Hikaru mentioned Kaoru was restless. Maybe he'll be able to sleep better."

Haruhi nodded, pulling him to a dream catcher section. "Well there's different colors, like blue, green, white, black-oh! You could get many and make a rainbow!"

"Why would I want a rainbow-?"

"Because it's the gay pride flag, I think it'd be a nice gift. Let's get him that one." Haruhi picked up the colors of the rainbow and went to the cash register. The lady went head over heels for-not Kyoya-but Haruhi.

"Oh hello miss! Is this your boyfriend?"

"Ah, no actually-"

"Oh!" The lady smiled, she rang up their items and slipped her number to Haruhi.

Haruhi wondered if she mistaken her for a boy, not knowing lesbians existed in this world.

"Now, shall we go back and put this together?"

* * *

 **AN: Ah, sorry it's short. I'm feeling a bit pressured and I know I haven't written ANYTHING in awhile.**

 **Well, see ya next time (thanks so much for the followers).**


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hello! I got a shit ton of messages from fans who said for me not to worry about what they think and write what I want and such.**

 **Thank you, I feel better dears. I'll write my heart out (hahah...meanwhile my Fran Bow story has no attention...hahaha)**

 **Speaking of love I'm flirting with a cutie from Germany, and IDK if she's flirting back but she called me cute so like goals.**

 **Haha! You're not here for me, you're here for the story so let's start.**

* * *

"Tamaki you know Kyoya well, what does he like? I want to surprise him."

"I get him commoner gifts all the time! I think he'd-ow!"

"Oops, sorry boss." Hikaru stepped off of Tamaki's foot. "Why don't we get Kyoya a vase or something, expensive art? I think he'd like that. Maybe a new book for writing."

"A new journal for keeping track of guests? That sounds perfect for him!" Kaoru smiled. "We should go now, find a perfect one for him!"

And that is how three boys from Ouran High School were running through different stores looking for journals. Hikaru suggested a nice one with a gold lining, while Tamaki thought a bright purple one that came with sparkly post it notes.

Only Kaoru noticed the bland brown leather notebook. It was boring, sure, but it reminded him of Kyoya. It was neat and proper and a traditional journal that anyone could use. Kaoru picked it up and felt the spine. He, then, felt the cover. It felt nice, soft.

He knew Kyoya would find it useful. At least he hoped he would.

"I think this one is nice." Kaoru said, smiling. "I think he'll like it!"

The other two tilted their heads and shrugged. "Whatever you think." Hikaru sighed, Tamaki shrugged and nodded.

"I'm buying this for him." He went to the cashier and paid for the journal. He smiled brightly and got in a car with Tamaki and his twin to go to Kyoya's house.

~Meanwhile~

"You caught on quickly, senpai."

Haruhi was looking over her shoulder at Kyoya who was putting together the dream catcher. Kyoya looked a bit frustrated putting it together, after all he was used to maids and butlers doing all the housework while he did his own personal work. "He better like this."

"K-Kyoya calm down. I'm sure he'll love it if it's from you, unless rich people are super artificial about love too."

"No, it's just weird to put this together. You do it."

"No way-"

"You're forgetting who I am Haruhi."

She sighed and put the dream catcher together. They were at Kyoya's house, which amazed Haruhi (simply the size of the house was marvelous).

"Kyoya-senpai? Your guards let me in-oh...why is Haruhi here?"

Both students looked up to see Kaoru standing at the door. He was frowning.

"Hello Kaoru, I was helping Kyoya with something. Don't worry, I wouldn't cheat on Tamaki."

Little did the twins know that Tamaki and Haruhi were getting more distant, and Haruhi still had feelings. She doubted herself more and more because of Tamaki.

Tamaki became more smug than ever.

Kyoya did know, and was waiting for them to break up.

"I-I see. Okay, understood."

Haruhi waved slightly and grabbed Tamaki's and Hikaru's arms on her way out, pulling them to some park.

~Back to Kyoya's~

"I-I got you something."

"I did too, how about that?"

Kaoru nodded, and handed the gift to Kyoya. Kyoya smiled at the journal.

"It's wonderful, I love it."

Kyoya handed him the dream catcher, smiling.

"Ah!"

Kaoru hugged his boyfriend, and they decided just this once the cheapest gifts were worth their lives.

* * *

 **AN: I. Fucking. Hate. My. Writing.**

 **Like I love it but I hate it, ya know?**

 **It's a bit cringy.**

 **Welp, have fun.**

 **I'll update sooner or later.**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: I have a friend and he's great and he's doing a killer Undertale fic and I will ask if I can tell you his account and fic name.**

 **Okay so I got the okay, and he's really awesome and adorable (he's older and taller than me but adorable)**

 **His fanfic is called "Bloody Romance". Again, it's undertale.**

 **His username is UnseenThreat196 and I suggest checking it out, it's really awesome.**

 **Enough about all of that (CHECK HIM OUT) let's continue, shall we?**

* * *

"Ew, gross."

Kaoru looked up from his locker.

"It's true, they're dating!"

It was a girl, two of them.

He couldn't see them, so they must be around the corner.

"Kaoru, thinking he can date Kyoya? It's gross."

"Didn't you like him with Hikaru?"

"Yeah, but Kyoya is alone. Kyoya isn't gay. It's wrong."

Kaoru bit his lip, he wanted to be strong like his brother but he couldn't. He wanted to cry.

"They're happy though, that's all that matters, right-"

"No, because Kyoya will always be better than Kaoru. Everyone in the host club is better than him. His own brother is! Haruhi, who is a girl, is better!"

"Hey you shouldn't say that!"

"Why not? It's not like he'll hear me."

 _I want to die. Please, please let me die now. I want to die._ Kaoru thought, holding the books closer. He tasted blood, he must've bit his lip too hard.

"I'd rather you not talk about my boyfriend like that."

Kaoru froze, that was Kyoya's voice. "K-kyoya?" He whispered.

"I don't pity him, I started dating him because of my own mistake of letting myself get carried away. I had feelings for him, and I acted on them. If you find it so hard to accept our relationship you don't have to associate with us or anyone else in the host club again. Kaoru, stop hiding back there. Come here, these girls can't be good for your health."

Kaoru felt his face flush, he slowly walked out, looking at Kyoya. "G-good morning."

"Ah, K-Kaoru I didn't-" The first girl who talked bad about him started.

"His brother won't like that you said that, nor any other host member. You need to be smarter with your words, you won't be allowed at the host club again." Kyoya took out his book and wrote something down-wait, was that?

"Is that a new book?" The first girl asked, trying to get out of trouble.

"Yes. Kaoru got it for me. Speaking of, shouldn't you be going to class?"

Kaoru stayed silent, nodding a bit before leaving. The girls quickly fled from Kyoya.

"Look what they did, I'm going to have to heal him now." Kyoya mumbled to himself.

~Time shift time~

"Kaoru, help me out with setting this up."

"Oh, sure Kyoya!"

Hikaru glanced to his brother, then to Kyoya. He pulled Kyoya aside.

"You say anything that hurts my brother, or do anything, I will murder you. You may have more money but I will kill you."

Kyoya nodded, writing something in his new book. "Of course, understood."

"Good."

Kyoya went back to work, about to start setting up with Kaoru.

* * *

 **AN: I-I got a lot of fans over the past couple of weeks, 21 to be exact.**

 **Thank you all so much for reading this, it means the world to me. I love each of you so much.**

 **Virtual** **cookies for you all~**

 **With my gratitude (hopefully I'll write again soon),**

 **M**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN: W-wow..three more followers... Haha...um..be honest, are you all flaming my story? I'd understand, I would...**

 **God my self esteem is low. I'm sorry.**

 **You deserve a more confident writer. I really do appreciate you all though. You have no idea how much my self esteem increased because of you all. I've stopped doubting myself irl as much as I used to, and it's because you're all here. I have all of you cheering me on as I write, no matter how long it takes you're always there. Thank you all so much for helping me believe in myself again.**

 **Anyway, let's write this.**

* * *

"Hey, Kyoya? Why did you pick me?"

Kyoya froze, looking at Kaoru. "What do you mean? Why wouldn't I? You've been flirting with me since-"

"I know, but is it pity? You have so many girls who want you, hell half the guys here would pick you over any girl they see. So why me? I've been rude this whole time. I-"

"You haven't, you've been surprisingly kind to people over the past couple of years. Kaoru did they get to you?"

"Eh? Y-you saw me?" Kaoru didn't make eye contact with Kyoya, he was too scared to.

"Yes. Look at me Kaoru."

"They didn't, I'm fine. Let's just finish this, okay? I have a lot of homework, and studying if I want to pass." Kaoru continued setting up. He felt silly, how could he let those stupid girls get to him? It was ridiculous ! He was proud of himself, his family, his boyfriend. He didn't have to worry what people thought of him, they didn't matter.

But, why did he have a sense of self doubt if that was the case? Why did he want to curl up and die? Why did he hear a voice in the back of his mind saying _Kyoya can do better than you_?

He didn't understand, he didn't want to understand either.

"Kaoru."

Kaoru remained silent, continuing his work. He didn't have the guts to face him.

 _You coward._

"Kaoru?"

 _You're worth nothing, you have no right to-_

"Kaoru!"

Kaoru was spun around by Kyoya, forced to look up at him. He tried to look away, but even in the corner of his eye he could see Kyoya. He hated it, he really did. He didn't want to look at him, it would be a nightmare because the minute they made eye contact.

"Kaoru?"

Tears were slipping from his eyes, falling down his cheeks and onto the floor. Kyoya wiped them, hugging the boy close to him.

"K-kyoya?"

No answer, but the grip tightened. He was held so tight he almost couldn't breath. Kaoru hugged back slowly, more tears falling. He was scared-no-he was terrified of Kyoya knowing their were better options. He wanted that part of get out of the way, because then he'd be happy, right? There wouldn't be as much heartbreak as if it was done later, and he'd be okay. He'd be able to move on quicker, to enjoy life more.

Kyoya would be happier.

That's what Kaoru thought at least.

He was wrong, Kyoya-as calm as he always is outside-was having a panic attack on the inside. He knew what Kaoru thought, he knew he wouldn't be able to magically fix him just like that. It would be impossible to do that. He wanted Kaoru to know he loved him, and he was needed. He wanted Kaoru to look at him and say that he loved Kaoru more than anything in the world.

He wanted Kaoru to know that.

"Just stop thinking that, okay? Please stop thinking that. I don't want to hear you ever say it'll be better if I left, I know what you're thinking. You're as easy to read a an open book. Just shut up, okay? I'm happy with you, no idiotic girl is going to change that."

Kaoru then noticed Kyoya was crying too.

"Promise me, Kaoru. Promise you'll stop thinking that!"

"I-I promise."

"Good."

Kyoya didn't let go for the next hour, letting them both stay there crying.

 _He deserves much better._

* * *

 **AN: Hey, didn't take me two months this time.**

 **Um, yeah. Update sooner or later (probs later).**

 **Coolio-did I just say that?**

 **God I'm such a kid.**

 **OH! Yo thanks for treating me like a human, at first I got messages saying I had to either be a boy or a girl but now I have followers who are just like "damn this writer is blah, they are writing about blah and blah".**

 **Thanks for that my little nuts~**

 **More virtual cookies for accepting my gender~**


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I..I'm still in shock, ya know? 24 followers...what the hell..**

 **You mean the world to me.**

 **Okay.**

* * *

"Kaoru? It's me."

"Ah..Haruhi?"

"Hey, come here."

"I look weak, don't I?" Kaoru laughed, he was currently hiding in an empty classroom, he had no idea how Haruhi found him.

"No, I did this too. When my mom died, a couple times when I felt out of our club, many times I'd find somewhere to cry. I didn't want anyone to see me cry, so I hid."

Kaoru looked up.

"Hey Haruhi?"

"Yeah?"

"Are you even a girl?"

Haruhi shook her head, then nodded. "I'm a human, I use the female pronouns and I'm biologically a female but I'm not a girl. Why are you asking?"

"You're just so blunt, and not like the girls. You act like the guys and-"

"Stop it Kaoru."

"Stop what?"

"You're stalling. come on. Why are you crying?"

"It's stupid, it was two girls who said it was gross I was dating Kyoya. They said I didn't deserve him. I'm being such an idiot-Haruhi?"

Haruhi was hugging him, not really. Actually one of her arms was around him, pulling him close. "Kaoru, you're not. You're a very smart, kind person. So please, don't say this about yourself. They hurt you, you're human so of course it hurts. Hey, let's go."

"W-where are we going?" He was struggling not to cry anymore than he has.

"My house. I think commoners food will make you happy right now. Let's go, okay?" Haruhi pulled out her phone and called her dad, then Hikaru.

Kaoru nodded. He looked down, following her. Following a person who he has never believed would take him to her house for comfort. He smiled a bit. "Commoners food will make me feel a whole lot better. Thanks Haruhi. I can trust you, you wouldn't-"

"Did Kyoya take you to a therapist yet? It should be good for you, I saw one all the time years ago."

"Yeah, but I didn't like them."

"I could recommend my own, she's pretty nice."

"Nah, I'm fine." Kaoru grinned, a ruffled the other host's hair. "I'll live, anyway Kyoya chose this one."

"Wow, how cute. You must really care for him. Why don't we head back to my place?"

Kaoru nodded, and followed Haruhi home. He smiled, seeing the tiny apartment. It felt so cozy, no wonder Haruhi liked it. He almost enjoyed the idea of living in a small house, not that he'd admit it to anyone.

~Time shift holy shit another one haha~ ~sorry about my language but shit~

"Pfffttt, that's awful! What's this game called?"

"Undertale, isn't he great?"

"Haruhi he makes way too many puns. Oh my god, this is great."

"Hey, do the pacifist mode first, don't kill Papyrus. You did so well with not killing monsters so far."

"This is great, I love papyrus way too much to kill him. Wait, what? I get to go on a date with him?!"

Haruhi smiled, watching Kaoru absorbed in a game from steam. "Okay, now eat the spaghetti, you can win this date!"

"Oh my god, I love this game."

"Kaoru, your phone is ringing. It's Kyoya."

"Uh, answer please? Paps and I-"

"Paps, really Kaoru." Haruhi lifted the phone. "Hello Kyoya."

"Why is Kaoru with you?" Kyoya's voice was filled with venom.

"Because he wasn't feeling great, honestly he just needs a break. Calm down, I'll return him tomorrow."

"...fine."

Kyoya hung up, Haruhi turned to tell Kaoru. "He says, uh..he'll see you tomorrow. He's mad at me for bringing you here, but not you."

"Oh, should I-"

"Nah, it's fine. Let's get you to finish this date with Papyrus."

"Yeah!"

* * *

 **AN: speaking of undertale I was thinking of writing a fic for that- *looks at all unfinished fics* . . .**

 **Uh..hahaha...**

 **Well tell me if you'd like an undertale one.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: I've been rereading your reviews...Thank you all, the number went up again but your reviews have kept me for this part. Someone said the stuff Kaoru was going through helped them...as a survivor of depression, insomnia, and attempts of suicide (my...my ADHD stopped me one time, it's actually funny one disorder stopped another)it means the world to hear "you helped me". My messages are always open for you, all of you. I may not answer right away, and my words may be a bit jumbled but I'll find time to get to you, and I'm proud you for being alive today. Don't lose hope, I'm here. This sounds like shit, I know, but it's true. I didn't say this before, so I'm sorry I meant to and...I guess I thought I did? I don't know, but I do love you all.**

 **Your messages are what help me, so I want to help you all too.**

 **I love you all so very much.**

 **3**

 **So much love, and while I'm a huge dick (I read bad stories to feel better about mine, I hate people when I first meet them so I don't get attatched, etc) I care for all of you online friends and readers.**

 **I love you.**

 **And remember kids, homicide is better than suicide!*****

 *****Please do not tell the police I said this jfc I can't go to prison please. I'm really trying to live in the US surrounded by people who tell me my gender (genderqueer) isn't real, I can't have it get worse-well trump but...**

 **Anyway...**

* * *

"WHY THE HELL WAS HE WITH HARUHI?!"

"M-mister Ootori?! Don't break your phone!"

Kyoya's maid made a clicking sound, picking up pieces of the shattered pieces of the phone.

"He's with a girl. She has a boyfriend too. Tamaki would not approve of him with her being with him." Kyoya stopped his grumbling for a bit. He noticed he sounded almost like a commoner-or even worse-Tamaki.

"I'm calling him."

~Meanwhile~

"Kaoru? Time to get up... Come on, Kyoya's calling."

"Iduntwunnagetups."

"Fine, I'll answer." Haruhi picked up the call. "Hello-"

"He is still with you?" Kyoya's voice was filled with hate.

"Yes, he slept over. He fell asleep after we got past Undyne."

"What?"

"Sorry, it's a game we were playing. Please don't get mad at him. He's getting dressed now."

"With you...in the room?"

"Well I mean it's not like you all haven't done this to me. It's okay, I won't do anything. I turned my head when he changed boxers."

"You saw him in boxers?' _I'm not jealous._ Kyoya thought. _I can order him to, use my family and our wealth against him. I can make him do whatever I want._

"Uh, I didn't really look-"

"Haruhi, should I call a driver or can we walk?" Kyoya could hear Kaoru's voice in the background. _No! No he can't walk with her, he's mine. Not her's._

Kyoya could feel himself falling apart at the seams. Something dark was taking him over almost, and he hated it. "I'll call-" he started.

"Let's walk Kaoru!" Haruhi said. "Kyoya, calm down. I'm happy with my boyfriend, he's great. Just calm down, I'll return him safely." With that she hung up on him.

~Meanwhile~

Kyoya was sitting in his car, legs crossed and fuming. "How idiotic. Walking to school? That's insane. Who would do that?"

Kyoya's driver bit his tongue, refraining to say couples usually walked together.

* * *

 **AN: Sorry it's short...uh...um... imreallysorrymyfriendsfreakingoutandheneedsmern**

 **Love you all~**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Heyyyyyy, so um...my birthday is in five days-November 30th! Woot woot! Um...y-yeah uh...So uh, I'm turning 16 soon and um well...happy birthday to me soon? Haha..ha...**

 **PleaseIjustwannabenoticedgoddamnyou'reallskippingthissectiontogettothestoryIknow.**

 **Whatever, to the story.**

 **So, anyway, no one liked the Undertale idea so that's going down the drain-or in this case Mount Ebott.**

 **Happy birthday to me~**

* * *

"Kaoru."

Kaoru looked nervous, hearing his name. He felt ugly, undeserving, and a bit scared. He was playing a game all night and he slept for four hours. He wondered what would happen if he met someone who obsessed over Spaghetti, a pun-master, a warrior girl, a geeky scientist, a man who speaks behind hands and a river person. A dog who wants to get into college, a retired queen, a sorrow-filled king, a small boy who lost all feeling. A kid who stood in front of his hero, to stand up for a stranger, and finally, a kid who hated humanity, who thought murder was the way to end it all.

Maybe then he'd learn how to be brave. He'd learn to stop crying over everything.

He could fake it, couldn't he? He thought maybe if he bottled it all up be okay.

Kyoya looked serious ( **AN: Lol, so I got six hours of sleep when I'm used to eight-ten via meds to help me sleep (very little sleep, so tired) and I'm imagining Kyoya going "much serious, very professional. Must show Kaoru how much he means** ). He was glaring slightly, he let out a sigh.

"Come on, come with me." Kyoya took Kaoru to the bathroom. "Are you okay? I got so worried." Kyoya felt so out of character. "I just don't want you hurt. I thought such dirty things, my jealousy taking over my mind. I want you to know you're safe telling me anything."

"Ah..of course, I understand Kyoya. Thank you." Kaoru kept his head down. He felt weird.

"Don't think those girls, you're beautiful. I love you, you know?"

Kaoru felt his eyes widen, no matter how many time he would hear those words it felt amazing. Kyoya expressing these feelings, it felt wonderful. He felt as if got hope back.

"I love you too. A lot, I really do." Kaoru said, smiling his bright smile.

"Good, now I won't have to prove it in every way I can." Kyoya had a devilish grin, and Kaoru shivered. Kyoya ruffled his hair, and kissed his cheek. He made sure the kiss left a small mark on the younger hosts cheek.

"K-Kyoya."

"I won't. Come on, time to find Haruhi and I guess I have to say sorry."

Kaoru closely followed Kyoya, smiling. As they went out of the bathroom, they passed the two girls. Upon seeing the younger one's messy hair, saliva on cheek, and blushing face the girls assumed the bathroom was unsanitary as of now.

Kyoya kept himself close to his boyfriend, smiling. _He loves me. Maybe I shouldn't bottle up these feelings. Let's not get him worried though, I can bottle the other feelings still._

* * *

 **AN: LOL, Um...yeah.**

 **My birthday is soon as I said, very little sleep so...**

 **Ack. Um...I love you all, I do..and Kaoru is going to have another bad time soon(IM SORRY)**

 **For my birthday IDK what I'll do, maybe do a story about me? Uh...aha...ahaha...nah..that'd be too boring for you all wouldn't it? W-well...**

 **Um...I guess...**

 **Yeah...**

 **Bye.**


	15. Chapter 15

**AN: Ughhhh, the errors in the last chapter... I'm so sorry, I wrote that two days ago and ugh...I just changed the amount of days until my birthday, nothing else.**

 **I'm sorry, those errors were awful.**

 **Anyway, I'm thinking of ending this soon. Tell me what you think, okay?**

 **:3 Kitty M says meow.** ** _Meow~_**

 **Ivebeenplayingtoomuchmysticmessengersevenstopavoidingmeloveme.**

 **Hahaha, anyway. I've been crying over _Hamilton_ for the past year and I won't stop..I guess the crying is...nonstop.**

 **Lol *actually crying, not laughing, needs hugs because of how much I relate to writing like I was running out of time (which is another story kiddos)* hahaha... 20-fucking-6 of you...and I'm crying over founding fathers to you all...hahaha...**

* * *

"Haruhi's quitting the host club?"

The host club stood in front of a crowd of girls, with tears in their eyes.

"I'm going to my old school for a bit, an internship. I miss my old friends too, they've been asking to see me. I'm going to be helping my old teachers with work. I found out a couple of my friends are interning there too." Haruhi smiled the sweetest smile she could muster. "I filled my requirements anyway."

"But, what-"

"I'm sure you'll all be fine with six-sometimes four-hosts. It's not like the world will end because a girl's leaving-"

"I'm lesbian!"

"I like your personality though!"

"Come on don't leave!"

Tamaki twitched ever so slightly, his Haruhi was so popular even when the girls found out she wasn't A BOY!

"Haruhi has work, don't worry about her." Kaoru smiled at his fellow junior, who was graduating early. He couldn't help but want to hug the crap out of her, he was very proud of the person he used to believe was his toy. "We'll be keeping updates on her. So if she has any interesting news for us all we'll be sure to share it."

"Don't worry, as Kaoru said I'll keep you all updated."

Most of the girls pouted, whining slightly.

"Kaoru, help me out with setting up, we don't need to be here." Kyoya's voice came from behind him, in a whisper. Kyoya smiled a fake smile, waving slightly before grabbing Kaoru's hand, pulling him into the abandoned music room. Kaoru felt his cheeks flush as he was pulled into the empty room. "K-Kyoya what's up? Why are you tugging me?"

"How close are you to Haruhi? Why do you act so couple like?!"

"W-woah..calm down...I'm a flaming homosexual ( **AN: I should point out I'm very much queer, so please know I use this term of flaming lightly. I will like boys, girls, nonbinary (like me!), and other people (because I can't name them all, but ya know), well if they have good personalities. Please know that** ). I wouldn't cheat on you with Haruhi!"

"Good, I'm glad. I get worried you'll get blinded by breasts and such."

"Ah...again, very much gay."

"Good."

Kyoya hugged his boyfriend, one which he trusted very little but was learning to do so.

"I love you."

Kaoru's eyes widened at the words spoken of the older host. He always spoke those words first, not the other way around. He felt so odd, but happy. Kyoya was stepping outside of what they thought of as the comfort zone.

"I love you too, a lot. Thank you for being here with me."

"I wouldn't be anywhere else would I?"

"I hope not."

"Let's start setting up."

Kaoru helped his boyfriend set up for the next day at the club, feeling warmer inside than ever before.

* * *

 **AN: HAHAHAHA! IN ONLY TWO DAYS I WROTE TWO CHAPTERS I DID IT YES FINALLY OH GOD DON'T EXPECT ANY NEW STUFF FOR A BIT!**

 **Again, birthday coming up soon. So yeah, happy birthday me!**

 **See you next chapter (unless you PM me about struggles or just messages to talk)**

 **Bye bye~**


	16. Chapter 16

**AN: Yay! One day until my birthday! Thanks to the human who said happy birthday, you're awesome!**

 **Ha..haha...I don't want to go to school on my birthday...ugh...**

 **Thanks for the support, again I never had the confidence to put myself out there so making this was a stretch where I figured it'd be like my other work, one or two people reading. I never expected 27 followers. It sounds small, I know, but it's huge for me. I'm so happy that you're all supportive about my writing, my gender, me being this self conscious, etc.**

 **Honestly, I lucked out with you all.**

 **Hugs~**

 **Either the next one or the one after that will be the last one, let's make it happy! My end was happy, and I don't want it to be anything but the end to my depression/suicidal thoughts :3**

 **Happy ending~**

* * *

"Oh, well I guess I thought of hurting myself again."

"How much?"

". . ."

"Kaoru, tell the therapist." Kyoya looked at his boyfriend.

"Everyday."

"It's been how long? Two months now?" ( **AN: I...I'm skipping ahead a bit...I'm sorry.. don't hate me** ) Kaoru's therapist asked. "I think maybe it'd be in your best interest to start medication-"

"Isn't that too early( **AN:** **yes, it is. It took me three-four years to actually discuss taking medication, but this is a fanfic based off a world where people are naturally thin and pretty and learn things quickly. It's called anime, and it's unrealistic** )?! Two months?! I-" Kaoru's eyes were wide. He didn't want to take meds if it was not needed.

"It's not anything bad, we'll be trying just to see if it helps. It's a chemical imbalance, so these will help." The therapist said, smiling.

"...fine...I'll try it out..I don't know if it'll help, it's just a pill. It won't help, I'll come back wanting to kill myself again and again. Nothing can help me at this point. I don't think I'll ever get better." Kaoru crossed his arms. "I'll try it though, if you think it will help."

The therapist nodded, writing down in the notebook.

~Time shift time~

"Pills, what a weird way to help someone."

Kyoya and Kaoru were leaving Kaoru's new psychiatrist, with a bottle of medication. Kaoru looked at it.

 _Take one at night before bed._

"Hmph." He pouted slightly.

"Stop complaining, it'll make you feel better, won't it?" Kyoya smiled a small smile and put his hand on the younger's head.

"I hope so." Kyoya's smile must've been contagious, because Kaoru smiled slightly.

Kyoya called his driver and made sure Kaoru got home safe, and on the way Kyoya read.

 _Kaoru..please stay alive for me._

* * *

 **AN: Short, I'm doing this at school so sorry.**

 **Remember kids, dating someone will not make depression go away. Supporting them, seeking help for them, and being there is all you can do. Don't assume they'll instantly get better. They never want to feel this way-hell, for most cases they don't feel anything. They're dead inside, so please be kind and help them. It's not a made up thing, it's not curable by dating.**

 **Thank you for reading this and being with me every step of the way.**


	17. Chapter 17

**AN: Updating...again...haha..ha..**

 **I'm bored.**

 **So, um...I was thinking of messaging my reviewers back, because I kind of want to but then I remembered something:**

 ** _I'm an awkward person who's friends said my awkwardness leaks off me._ I-I don't want to lose my followers because of that. I-I really want too.. *holds self back* waahhhh**

 **O-Okay, story**

* * *

It has been a total of six months since Kaoru started his medication. He felt better already, it was early but he started smiling a real Hitachiin twin would. He was currently sitting next to his boyfriend in a big room, on a couch being stared at by a man who happened to be the father of Kyoya's.

"Father, this is my boyfriend. His name is Kao-"

"I know who he is. Get to the point."

"Accept him as part of my life."

"You bought my company and sold it back, you've denied a woman I suggested as she denied you, you have been top in all classes just to prove to me that you were as good-if not better-as your brothers. I have no real choice, do I? You'll just end up being with him without my consent. So yes, I'll accept him. I might as well before it's too late."

Kyoya was mildly surprise his father even said this. He was expecting the worst.

"T..thank you?"

Kaoru smiled, he kissed Kyoya's cheek and whispered "I'm so happy".

~Time shift~

"Do I look okay?"

"Yes."

"I'm so nervous I don't think I can do this."

"Yes you can, just go and do it. You're able to do anything you want I promise."

"I'm going to be sick, what if he hates me?"

"He loves you, I promise."

"Promise?"

"I promise."

"Are you sure I look okay?"

"Yes, you look great." Hikaru fixed his twin's tie. "You look perfect, perfect for walking down that aisle to Kyoya."

* * *

 **AN: whaaaaaaatttt? And I'm not dooooonnneeee?!**

 **LOL.**

 **As I said I wish to be friends with a lot of you but..**

 **haha...**

 **tooawkward.**

 **Anyway where will this (the story) go?**


	18. Author's note

**AN: I'm 16 (finally).**

 **So I know what I'm going to do with this story.**

 **I'm going to end it soon, and maybe write a sequel so look for that when I finish the story.**

 **It has two or three more chapters, I keep prolonging it I'm sorry.. I know you all want it to end with a good ending, well it will.**

 **This is just an author's note. ^~^**

 **See you next time my peanuts (I'm taking a birthday break for now).**


	19. Chapter 18

**AN: Last chapter (of part one)**

 **That's right kiddos! There will be a second part, check for it in the next week.**

 **Mentions of sexual acts in this one, so sorry..no actual smut**

* * *

"Jesus."

Kaoru was sitting on the bed from their wedding night, sweaty and tired. "Wow, that was confirmation alright." He chuckled, leaning into his newly-offical husband.

"That's all part of the wedding night, is it not?"

"Yes. It's my second favorite part though." Kaoru looked up at megane.

"What was your first? The rings? The cake?" Kyoya gave him a little smirk, hugging him close.

"The vows, and being able to say 'I do' to you." Kaoru kissed his husband's cheek, and snuggled close.

"You know, for what Tamaki calls an 'evil twin' you're far too sweet to be that."

"I know." Kaoru, again, made sure to snuggle closer. He nuzzled his face into his boyfriend's neck. "I just really enjoyed torturing him at school, it was mostly Hikaru's idea though. I didn't always want to be rude. I just enjoyed seeing him happy."

"Weren't you totally into Haruhi for a bit? That made him mad at you, didn't it?"

". . . nah, not interested as much as I should've been. I did it mostly to separate myself from him, we're different you know. That's why he dyed his hair, we're still the same we just look different. I loved him dearly, so I shared what he wanted. Haruhi Fujioka. Our little piglet, who turned into one of the most popular hosts over night."

"I see, it makes sense I suppose. Now, tell me Kaoru."

"Yes?"

"When you took my last name what was your intentions. You mentioned to your brother you would keep the Hitachiin name alive so-"

"Well, now if we adopt kids I'll raise them to be pranksters just like me."

"You wanted to ruin my family name?" Kyoya eyed him suspiciously, waiting for the answer he knew was coming.

"Yes."

"Of course you wanted that, imagine the Ootori family having trouble makers that pranked people at school and were rude to teachers."

"Well you'd raise them too, they'd be as cool as you and smart. They'd have to work hard to live up to you, of course. I bet one of them would make you the role model-"

"One of them?"

"Well if we get more than one, yes one of them."

"All of our kids will look up to me, only one will look up to you." Kyoya smirked again, knowing this would agitate the younger ex-host ( **AN: Yes, ex-host..they're all grown up. No more hosting for these boys, maybe their kids will but not them** ). "Most of them will want to be like me, and be efficient."

"Hey! I bet our kids will be pranksters like me!" Kaoru pouted slightly, crossing his arms.

"We just got married, isn't it a bit early to discuss kids anyway?" Kyoya laid back, pulling his husband with him. "We have a whole life together, why tie ourselves to small children right now when we have years together?"

"Because I like thinking about the future. Imagine one that looked just like you, oh and we'd get them all dresses and pants and they'd look nice. We could have formal parties-I mean you have those too, right?- and they'd dress up and be sweet!" Kaoru smiled, closing his eyes.

"From what I heard, you weren't sweet during formal parties."

"That's why they'll be like you during those. Nice and proper, all cleaned up. They'll play with other kids, and read and draw. I'll teach them how to design, like my mother. Just all fashion and stuff, they'll be amazing children and it'll be great. We are having kids." Kaoru looked at Kyoya. "Got it, Kyoya Ootori?"

Kyoya chuckled.

"Yes, Kaoru Ootori."

* * *

 **AN: I'd like to say during 'Kaoru kissed his husband' after the 'fav part was I do' I accidentally wrote killed and freaked out laughing, I'm not kidding I thought _wouldn't that be a twist._**

 **Good thing that's not how it ended.**

 **I'm still going to make a part two, where we see their life after marriage.**

 **N-not that it'll be interesting..**

 **ImsorryforbeingthiswayIneedmoreconfidence**

 **Also, as an asexual who is very much romantic sex will not confirm anything when/if I get married.**

 **Just know this genderqueer weirdo will be wearing a tux, so if I marry someone they're wearing whatever they want (dress, tux, pantsuit, etc).**

 **So our confirmation with be dabbing (which I'm awful at) and then screaming "MEMES".**

 **I wasn't like this before Mystic Messenger...oh god..**

 **I'll update on this again when part two is up, I'll give you all notice. Kisses and hugs and wishes for the best.**

 **It's been great so far.**

 **Your biggest fan (yes, I am your fan (all of you)),**

 **M.**


	20. up

**AN: IT'S UPPP! Check my profile, it's called "Expected Family"!**

 **Thanks again for the support and stuff... it means a lot.**

 **Check it out, i love you all.**

 **^~^ Kisses and hugs~**


End file.
